Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle gearbox.
The invention relates more particularly to a motor vehicle gearbox of the type which is provided with at least two parallel shafts, the primary and secondary, respectively linked in rotation to a vehicle engine and, via a transmission, to at least one vehicle wheel, and of the type in which one of the shafts supports at least one first idler pinion engaging with a second fixed pinion supported by the other shaft, the first pinion being capable of being linked in rotation to the shaft which supports it to transmit motive power from the engine to the vehicle wheel.